


Miyata's love

by naminami973



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crying During Sex, Lot's of crying, Love Live forever, M/M, Miyata Appreciation Day, Tama is jealous, deep research, fandom is important, infinite love for Umi-chan, slight angst, why isn't there more Kisumai fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: Miyata is forced to choose between the two loves of his life.





	Miyata's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).

> Written for Miyata appreciation day 2019. This man deserves all the love in the world.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Sunrays filtered through the dirty windows and reflected on the ugly plastic carpet that covered the whole living room floor. The carpet would have to go at some point, but overall Tamamori was more than satisfied with his new apartment. He turned around when he heard the front door slam shut.

Correction. _ Their _ new apartment. 

Miyata stood sweaty in the genkan, having just put down the last boxes of kitchen stuff his mother had insisted they'd need in their new shared place. Not that Tamamori could ever imagine a time when they'd need a garlic crusher, but Miyata's mom only meant well. Tamamori loved her almost as much as he loved her son. 

Most of the furniture was already up and all that was left to do was to unpack all the cardboard boxes that blocked the path. Opening the smallest box, rolled up his sleeves and started to unpack his collection of CDs while Miyata went into the small bedroom to put away bed clothing.

Now, unpacking can be tiring and within an hour, Tamamori had gotten bored of taking stuff out the box, putting it on a shelf and repeat. He could hear Miyata humming from the kitchen, having moved there once he was done with the bedroom. Deciding that he had done enough and besides, Miyata wouldn't mind taking care of a few extra boxes, Tamamori grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and shouted at Miyata that he'd get them dinner. After all, it was already 7 PM and they both needed a to eat. While waiting for the elevator, he thought about where to go to buy their meal. 

'_ Their _ first meal together in _ their _ apartment', he thought to himself and felt his chest fill with an excited warmth. 

  


* * *

  


It's easy to get distracted, and that's what Tamamori got. After a couple of detours, he finally got back to the apartment complex more than two hours later. Hands carrying plastic bags with groceries and take out containers, he toed off his shoes and went to put down the bags. 

He didn't get very far, as his eyes zoomed in on the white shelf in the far left corner. 

"WHAT is that!?", he yelled, eyes frantically searching for Miyata's.

"It's our shared shelf? We agreed on having one shelf each and then share this, remember?", Miyata answered.

"I remember, but what is that thing doing there!?". Tamamori nodded his head towards the middle shelf.

"A bonsai? Your mom told us to bring it here so I figured-"

"NO! THAT PLASTIC THING", Tamamori shouted. By now he was very much annoyed with Miyata.

"Umi-chan? I couldn't fit her with my other Love Live goods so I put her there", Miyata stated proudly. "She's limited edition, the most precious thing I have and should be on display."

Tamamori practically slammed the plastic bags as he let them go. A couple of cans rolled out of the bag and teriyaki sauce started to leak from a broken container.

"SHE is the most precious thing? A stupid anime figure? What about ME", Tamamori screamed, seeing red. He had had grand plans for that space, _ their _ space that they should decorate _ together _ with _ their _ things. Hearing Miyata talk about _ his _ figure and _ his _ love was upsetting, and he just couldn't handle the jealousy he felt towards Miyata's 2D love. He turned on his heel and went into the bedroom, slamming the door after him.

* * *

  
  


By the time Miyata peeked inside the bedroom, Tamamori had cooled down significantly. He still hasn't forgotten about the pvc figure in their living room and just the thought of it made his mood drop again. 

"Tama? Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy I finished unpacking all our stuff", Miyata said, taking a few steps inside the room. 

"I don't want that ugly figure on our shelf", Tamamori answered sourly. 

"I told you, I didn't have any space left for her with the others and she's too pretty to have stored away. She fits perfectly there. She's important to me"

"What am I then? Unimportant to you?", Tamamori sneered. 

Miyata shook his head. "Of course not! I love you Yuuta. But this figure is the most important item in my collection." 

Tamamori only heard "this figure" and "most important" and that was it.

"Oh so you're not denying I'm second to an anime girl idol then?!"

"Tama don't be ridiculous, that's not what I'm saying. Of course I love you the most". Miyata tried to sit down next to Tamamori but he was pushed away as soon as he got close.

"Prove it then." 

"Huh?"

"Prove it. If I'm more important then sell your precious Umi-chan."

Miyata paled and his heart stopped for a few seconds. Selling his precious Umi-chan? Impossible!

Miyata's hesitation was all the answer Tamamori needed to raise to his feet and start to push Miyata out of the room. 

"How about you sleep out here with your beloved Umi-chan then, seeing as she's the most important to you", he spat out before closing the door shut with a small bang. He stumbled to the bed and threw himself face down into the mattress. Tears started to fill his eyes as he thought of how this was not supposed how their first night together should've gone. 

On the other side of the wall, Miyata laid down on the sofa, feeling sad and lonely.

This was not how he envisioned their first night together. 

  


* * *

  


The morning after, a sleep deprived Tamamori padded into the kitchen to find an equally dead tired Miyata by the table, chopsticks picking on some rice and eggs. He looked up at Tamamori with puffy red eyes.

"Okay Tama. I'll sell Umi-chan. For you." 

Tamamori just stared at Miyata, then proceeded to grab a bowl and spoon up some rice for himself.

  


* * *

  


Miyata spent two days creating the perfect ad for his beloved figurine. The description was more like a love letter and Tamamori found the cheese quite disgusting. Miyata was no poet but boy did he outdo himself in this ad. And the graphics. He had spent a good portion of his day off to photo the figurine from every possible angle and every filter available, and then carefully edit them for hours until he was satisfied. The final product was a masterpiece, showing Umi Sonoda from her best side and highlighting her best features.

  


* * *

  


Finding the best site to place the ad was another time consuming task. He had to make sure to post his masterpiece to a trustworthy, high end community. 

"This is serious business, Tama-chan", he had said one day. Tamamori had just shook his head and left early for work.

* * *

Miyata took his time going through the offers he had gotten for Umi-chan. He read through every offer and called in favours to do background check on every single one of the potential buyers. He knew Tama were silently judging him, but he had to be careful. Not just anyone was worthy of his Umi-chan, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she came to a warm and loving home. 'Only the best for my girl', he thought to himself as he smiled fondly towards the figurine on the shelf, then turned to the printed document to read up on yet another candidate. 

* * *

Akiyama Daichi. 34 years old, living in Mitaka. A single man who worked as a promotion assistant for a large camera company. He had a steady paycheck and was a devoted Love Live fan who spent every single minute of his spare time living for Umi Sonoda. Miyata had been mailing back and forth with the man for the past week and gotten a complete list of every Love Live event he has ever attended, his opinion on their latest character song and pictures of his room. He had a glass monter filled with well kept Umi-chan figurines, and there was a perfect spot for Miyata's. 

Miyata deemed him worthy of his girl, and they agreed to meet on a Sunday evening to move Umi-chan to her new home.

* * *

Miyata had slept on the sofa every single day since they had moved in. Tamamori thought the bed was too cold without his human radiator next to him, but he just couldn't cave and ask Miyata come back to him. He pulled the covers tighter around his frame and sighed.

In the living room, Miyata couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop staring at his beautiful Umi-chan on the shelf. She looked so perfect there, and he couldn't imagine it without her. But tomorrow that would change.

* * *

Tamamori tagged along Miyata to meet this Akiyama. He claimed it was so that someone could call the police if the buyer turned out to be an otaku killer, but if he was honest it was to see the exchange happen with his own two eyes. Tamamori was still doubtful if Miyata really was willing to give up his anime goods in order to keep his boyfriend. It seemed a bit too good to be true.

They met up outside a ramen shop. Akiyama was already there when the duo arrived. Tamamori thought he looked a bit suspicious in his long beige trenchcoat and well-polished shoes and hair styled slightly to the right, but Miyata assured him he was the man. 

They chatted for a few, sharing their opinions of their favourite idol costume until Tamamori's yawns got too loud and Miyata realised that this was it. Umi-chan was carefully placed back in her package, wrapped up in bubble wrapper and put in an Animate bag. Miyatas hands were shaking as he lifted the bag and changed the grip so he was cradling the bag in two hands instead.

"Goodbye Umi-chan. You'll move to a new, nice home and this good man over there will spoil you rotten. You don't deserve anything less". Miyata could feel his eyes fill and his lip start to shake. 

It was now or never.

"I love you, my princess". Miyata brought the bag to his face and kissed the package before he carefully handed it over to Akiyama, who accepted it into his hands just as careful. 

"I promise I'll take good care I'll take good care of her. I'll send you pictures", Akiyama promised, and Miyata could do nothing but nod, afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd break. Tamamori, who couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, had to take the reigns and say goodbye to the man in the trenchcoat. When they finally went back to the car, Miyata was uncharacteristically quiet and kept on staring into the void.

* * *

The whole ride back was a quiet one. Miyata didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle and Tamamori was too uncomfortable to say anything. What could he say? 

Once they'd reached the apartment, the dam broke. 

Tamamori was quick to take off his shoes and and hang his jacket up on the hanger by wardrobe, while Miyata removed his items one by one in an extremely slow speed. Tamamori went to the kitchen to grab a snack but he didn't even manage to open the bag of crisps when he heard a loud thud from the living room, followed by what had to be the loudest wail known to mankind, at least in Tamamori's opinion. He walked to the door to peek inside to see what had happened.

There, on the floor in the middle of the room laid a sobbing light blue mess that was Miyata Toshiya. His cheeks were wet with floods of tears, snot coming out of his giant nose, his face in a shade of a red he had ever only seen in sparkly concert clothing and he was gripping his jeans clad thighs so tightly his knuckles had turned white. 

It was a terrible sight to see but it still wasn't as bad as the sounds the poor man was making. 

Miyata had never sounded so broken, Tamamori thought to himself. It was a strange situation, and Tamamori didn't know what to. He stood there, watching his boyfriend cry his heart out for a few minutes before he went up to the heap on the floor and put his hand on top Miyata's soft hair, awkwardly petting him. He didn't quite know what to do, but he thought that as his partner he should offer some kind of comfort in dire times, even though he hated it.

He hated seeing his happy pill Miyata unhappy.

* * *

Tamamori found Miyata asleep on the floor that following morning. He had gone to sleep in their bedroom after trying to console Miyata without any result, and apparently his boyfriend had cried himself to sleep right there in the floor in front of their shared shelf, in the same spot he had left him the previously night. Even in his sleep, Miyata looked so much in distress. 

Tamamori took his mother's old checkered blanket off the sofa and draped it over Miyata before walking into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. 

* * *

Miyata did recover from the heartbreak. Or really, he forced himself to somewhat function. Tamamori had called him in sick the first week after his precious Umi-chan had moved out, claiming he had caught a nasty flu, and while Miyata was grateful for Tamamori's cover, he couldn't hide forever. He had to keep on living without Umi-chan by his side. But it was hard. 

During the first two weeks after he had gone back to work, Miyata couldn't even see anything blue without getting teary eyed. It made practice extra hard, as Senga kept on showing up in a ratty old deep blue Adidas hoodie and in a room full of mirrors, it was hard to escape the sight of Umi-chan's colour on Senga's tight frame. He took far more water breaks than usual and his old tour towel was drenched in a mixture of sweat and tears. He thought no one noticed, but Tamamori kept on observing him with a hint of worry in his eyes whenever he wasn't busy making Nikaido's life a hell. 

* * *

Work went alright, but it was hard to come home and see the empty shelf and be reminded of what was lost. Miyata spent his evenings in front of the TV, rewatching his favourite Love Live episodes in order to cheer himself up, but he always ended up in tears. Tamamori felt despair when Miyata put on season one episode three again for the nth time that week to watch Umi-chan face her fears of wearing short costumes and he cheered her on loudly when it's time for their first concert, his cheerful face framed with tear streaks down both sides of his face. 

At least it was better than hearing the song Heart to Heart being butchered on karaoke again.

* * *

Miyata had been allowed into the bedroom again as soon as Umi-chan was gone. Tamamori was delighted to have him back, radiating heat and making Tamamori feel warm and toasty underneath the soft covers. It had been a bit awkward at first, Miyata nervous to enter what had been only Tamamori's space for a time and a bit unsure on how to act. They hadn't really made up properly after their fight, both just kind of waiting for everything to pass and picking things up from before didn't come too natural. Miyata was a new person, marked by his recent life crisis and he was trying to find himself again in a new world. 

Tamamori on the other hand, had gotten tired of the awkwardness. He wanted his boyfriend back, and that was why he practically jumped Miyata one night. The lights had just been turned out and the rustling of the covers had stopped as they both settled into comfortable positions, ready to sleep. Tamamori however, couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes before he was done with their tripping around each other, and he grabbed Miyata's shoulders to turn him on his back. Miyata looked up at him, half confused half scared, and Tamamori decided that it wasn't a look that suited Miyata.

So he kissed him.

Miyata froze for a second before moving his lips against Tamamori's. Tamamori felt his own nervousness seep away and it only took a second for him to push his tongue against Miyata's lips, demanding entrance which he was soon granted. He moved his body to lie on top of Miyata, slowly grinding his body against him while the making out picked up in pace. 

Clothes slowly went lost in the night, and after Tamamori finally had managed to rid Miyata of his dotted pyjama, he went up his legs and stopped by his crouch. Tamamori nosed at the base of Miyata's cock, taking in the musky scent and it felt so familiar and homey. He had really missed being intimate with Miyata, and he wanted to show just how much. He put his lips to the base of his cock, kissing slowly and dragging then up towards the head before opening his mouth and swallow down the length. Tamamori looked up at Miyata as he started to vigorously suck his cock, drinking in the site of Miyata rolling his eyes back and letting out a throaty moan. Oh how Tamamori loved the sight, and it was all because of him. He sped up the tempo and went a little deeper with each bob of the head, and soon Miyata couldn't keep his hips still and started to carefully thrust back into Tamamori's throat. 

Tamamori saw the signs and braced himself. Within thirty seconds, he felt hot cum shoot down his throat, and he made sure to stay as still and open as he could to take everything Miyata had to offer. 

Miyata panted heavily after his orgasm, not having had one in quite some time. Tamamori hadn't either, and he was more than eager to get his share of intimacy. Stretching his long arms to under the bed, he fumbled around until he found the bottle of lube he knew Miyata had put there when unpacking all those weeks ago. He thrust the bottle onto Miyata's chest before heaving himself up to lay down more comfortable on his back right next to Miyata. 

Miyata got the memo, and it wasn't long until Tamamori was a panting mess with three fingers deep inside, slightly grazing his prostate with each thrust. He decided that enough was enough and he couldn't wait anymore. Sitting up slightly, he nudged Miyata to move up a bit so he could put on a condom on Miyata's cock. He drizzled some more lube onto Miyata before laying down, moving his back until he found a comfortable position and waited expectantly. He let out a deep sigh when Miyata's dick finally breached his prepped hole.

Miyata moved slowly, a bit unsure at first before his body seemed to remember their dance and soon their bodies moved in a familiar rhythm.

Miyata moved his torso down, cradling Tamamori's body while slowing down his thrusts but reaching deeper. Tamamori moaned loudly. He felt the familiar heat build up and he knew it wouldn't be long until he'd come.

"Tama-chan I'm so sorry I've neglecting you. I've been such a terrible boyfriend", Miyata said softly.

Tamamori, who couldn't handle cheesy talk ever, especially during sex, decided to indulge his boyfriend and answer him with something he thought he'd want to hear. 

"It's okay to feel down sometimes… but when words are hard, let's communicate with our smiles instead."

Miyata stilled and in a millisecond, his whole expression changed. Tears started to well up and he collapsed onto Tamamori, who laid there in utter confusion.

Miyata cried, and cried, and cried. Tamamori just laid there, wondering what the fuck just happened and why hadn't he gotten off yet. 

After a few minutes, Miyata pulled out to lay down on his side, hugging his Tama hard. Tamamori's mind screamed at him and his hole clenched in the absence of Miyata's dick. 

"I miss her so much", Miyata sobbed into Tamamori's chest.

And that was when Tamamori realised that he had just cited Heart to Heart, one of Miyata's favourite Love Live songs.

Getting cockblocked by the thought of a 2D character was the last straw.

* * *

It was a Wednesday when Miyata came home from a tiring day of radio recording and drinks with senpai he had run into at work. He toed off his sneakers in the genkan and walked up the small step towards the bedroom. He stopped on his tracks when he felt a familiar presence. 

There, on their shared shelf, was Umi-chan. She looked ar him with her twinkling eyes and cute smile. Miyata couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to the kitchen, where he could hear Tamamori humming on Labrador Retriver by AKB while waiting for his instant ramen to finish in the microwave. Miyata went up to him and hugged him tightly from behind. 

"Thank you Tama thankyouthankyouthankyou". He squeezed Tamamori until the latter started to squirm.

"You should do more than thank me! Do you have any idea how much I had to pay to get that stupid plastic doll back? You should pay me back with money and blood!" 

Miyata chuckled and kissed the back of his head before turning his boyfriend around. He looked at Tamamori with tearful eyes, but his face radiated happiness. 

"Oh come on, quit crying already! Haven't you cried over enough over Umi-chan already in these past months?" 

Miyata chuckled and stroked Tamamori's face slowly before kissing him silly. 

"This", Miyata said as he caught a tear with his right hand and wiped it off on Tamamori's face, which scrunched up cutely at the action, "is the tears of the love I feel for you, Yuuta. Umi-chan may be my girl, but you are my one and only boyfriend and I love you so much". 

Not knowing how to properly deal with the sudden burst of fireworks in his chest, he decided to let actions speak louder than words as he closed their distance once again. 


End file.
